


Nomura's time in the Darklands

by SailorYue



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: What happened to Nomura after she fell into the Darklands?





	

Since that battle where Draal had caused the Killahead bridge to implode on itself, Nomura had been on the run. Tho trying to run from Gunmar the Black was pointless. She knew the king of the gummgumms was toying with her. She had failed him and Bular in freeing him, but still she fled. She had no choice. 

Here in darklands she stayed in her troll form, even tho the pink stood out like a sore thumb here. Atleast as a troll, she had a remote chance at avoiding a first glance from gummgumms. 

It became worse tho, when Gunmars rage could be heard, nay FELT in the entire darklands. Word had spread thru the dimension: the Trollhunter had slain Bular. Nomura could not help but find that impressive. The human trollhunter had done something most had failed to do. But the boy was also foolish for it as well. Nomura knew hiding just became much easier as now Gunmar would be plotti g his vengeance. If she made it out of here alive, she may thank the Trollhunter. 

How long has she been here, in the darklands? Was it days? Weeks? Maybe even years? She did not know. She still hid from unbound changelings, and gummgumms alike. She was a failure in Gunmars eyes, and knew if any found her she would die. Gunmar does not tolerate failure. 

In her fleeing she had found herself near Killahead. Luckily Gunmar was nowhere to be seen. Especially since the bridge just activated! But why? How? That did not matter, she lunged toward her one ray of freedom but paused as the last person came thru: the trollhunter. She hid behind a nearby enclave and watched as the gate sealed itself behind him.

Something was different from him, what? She could not tell. But he came alone. She barely here him as he swore a vow against Gunmar, summoning his sword and sheathing it on his back.

Maybe she would stick close? This might be interesting, and she had been more or less bored.


End file.
